united_elevenfandomcom-20200213-history
Players
Player Search By clicking on the following link, you'l be redirected to a new page, where you can see all players the game currently has, except foundation and national players: Player search tool Player Rarities Players in the game have different rarities. Rarities are distinguished by their layout border color, maximum level and special skills. From the most rare to the least rare, this is the order: Club Ace > Selection > Live > Gold > Silver > Normal. Youth and Foundation players doesn't have any rarity, as it's impossible to get one via shop. Unity-able Players The following player rarities are the ones who are worth having because they can create unities and chemistry, boosting the team's performance. Normal Players Normal players have a maximum level of 8. In the 13-14 version, some players can reach level 9 with Potential. In 13-14 all cards between level 1 and 4 were considered normal while after 14-15 only cards between level 1 and 3 had that rarity. Silver Players Silver players have a maximum level of 9. They were released in 14-15 and continued to exist after that. All silver cards have an initial level of 4. Gold Players Gold players, just like Live, Selection and Aces, have a maximum level of 10. They have a minimum initial level of 5. Unlike the other rarities that can reach level 10 mentioned before, Gold players are the only one that don't need a special event to be obtainable. Live Players Live players have a maximum level of 10. They can only be obtained in special events, when the player has a brilliant real-life performance. Since 15-16 these cards show an extra picture of the player in a glorious pose. There is no minimum level for this kind of cards. Selection Players Selection players have a maximum level of 10. They can only be obtained in special events, when the players are included in special selections, like "Tactically astute players who support their teammates" or "Players with an outstanding debut season for their new club". There is no minimum level for this kind cards. Club Ace Players Club Ace players have a maximum level of 10. They are the only players who already start with SPECIAL SKILLS (NEW PAGE): "Return of the Ace" and " Control of the Pitch". "Return of the Ace" gives a +2 to all attributes during a home game. "Control of the Pitch" gives +3 to all attributes to all players in the same position as the player (if the player is playing as ST, all forwards get +3 to all attributes). They were released in late 14-15, although they always show a release date prior to 13-14. There is no minimum level for this kind of card. Non Unity-able Players The following player rarities are useless since they lower the team performance because they aren't capable of creating an unity or chemistry. Youth Players Youth players are known for having the lowest stats possible and not contributing for UNITIES (NEW PAGE). The only way to get a youth players is by making one of your lineup players quit the formation for any reason, like yellow/red card suspension or injury. They are always in 13-14 version. You can't train them, and as soon as you expel them from your formation, they will disappear. Foundation Players Foundation players are known for having only having a maximum level of 1 or 2. They only existed in 13-14 version and the only way to get them was by creating a new account. Category:Squad Category:Players